


Art For: The Bodyguard by liriel

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for The Bodyguard by liriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art For: The Bodyguard by liriel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to liriel for writing a super story and for letting me play with it. A huge thank you to my fellow mods: draycevixen przed, callisto, norfolkdumpling, sineala and saintvic. You guys rock. Thanks to ankaree for her extra set of eyeballs on the art banners.

[](http://sc-fossil.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/131117) [](http://sc-fossil.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/131427)

[ProsBB liriel final](http://vimeo.com/51105238) from [bodie_doyle](http://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

password: bodyguard


End file.
